900
900 is a invertible drum spinning heavyweight, from Team Carbide, that appeared in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 900 first appeared in Heat E against Behemoth, Gabriel and Storm 2. The battle began with Storm 2 getting in from behind and ramming 900 towards the CPZ, followed by Behemoth and Gabriel. Behemoth flips 900 over onto its side and then proceeded to flip Storm 2 over while Gabriel span and hit the underbelly of Storm 2, Behemoth then flipped Storm 2 again and flipped it out of the arena. Behemoth pins 900 to the arena wall while Gabriel span on the spot and smacked Behemoth which allowed 900 and Behemoth to detach and get away. 900 used its drum to damage Gabriel's wheels slightly and damage the underbelly of Behemoth almost chucking it out of the arena. Behemoth soon got revenge and flipped 900 over shunting it to the pit release, where Gabriel who was spinning on the spot fell into. 900 attacked the backside of Behemoth damaging it more and tearing off the scoop as well ripping out one of the wheels before sending behemoth out. Despite Behemoth being taken out, Gabriel was pitted before hand and was eliminated as a result. First 900 fought Beast. Both robots clashed, with Beast managing to flip 900 over before flipping it in the air again. Beast then flipped and pushed 900 towards the side wall where it flipped it again, however Beast over flipped allowing for 900 to get its drum underneath. 900's drum managed to chuck Beast in the air after each impact. Beast eventually lost its bottom panel as well as some of the armour. Beast attempted to fight back but 900 was too powerful and tore off one of the wheels. The battered Beast was finally put to sleep upon a final bash from 900. Next 900 fought Behemoth again. Despite being absolutely destroyed by 900 in the melee, Behemoth, this time managed to flip the deadly drum away from it. Behemoth continued the attack, flipping 900 over and over again. Behemoth then shunted 900 to the side wall where it flipped 900 onto the angle grinder where it eventually toppled out of the arena. Finally 900 fought Apex. The two robots slam into each other which sends both robots jolting away from each other. As both robots slowly turned towards each other with 900 getting the hit from behind on Apex, before hitting some more. As Apex attempted to escape, 900 chases and batters it some more, destroying the front plate and chucking Apex into the air rolling it over before bashing Apex out of the arena with the force of the drum. Due to the fact Beast, Behemoth and 900 had an equal amount of wins against one another a playoff was called. 900 and Beast were the first to make contact, with Beast flipping 900 over, Behemoth came in from the side and assisted Beast with its attack on the deadly drum spinner. 900 used the drum to send Beast into the air causing some considerable damage, as Behemoth continued to flip 900. Both Beast and Behemoth ganged up on 900, however each time they flipped 900, its drum would slash the two machines and damage them. As they continued to flip 900, Behemoth turned against Beast, flipping it over whilst it was on top of 900. 900's movement is controlled further by the two as they push 900 to the side wall, Behemoth flips 900 and soon flips it out. Series 2 Returning in Series 2, 900 fought against Barber-Ous, Ceros and Plunderbird. 900 and Barber-Ous engaged each other but neither were able to get a good hit on one another, meanwhile, Ceros quickly got underneath Plunderbird and flipped it high in the air before flipping it out of the arena in quick succession. Ceros turned its attentions to 900 who was being chased by Barber-Ous. Ceros flips 900 up but it is attacked by the side by Barber-Ous. 900 smacks Ceros upwards and bullies it around the arena but before it can deliver a killing blow, 900 is bashed out of the way by Barber-Ous. 900 evacuates the gang up, while the other two trigger the drop zone, only to avoid being hit by the fridge. 900 tries to attack but is flipped some more by the two before Ceros rams it against to the side wall and flips 900 out of the arena. It fought in the King of the Hill against Meggamouse, Gripper and Limpet. Despite a good performance at first 900 gets stuck on the ramp and thus eliminated. Results Wins/Losses King of the Hill and Sumo results do not count *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses